Heart to Heart
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: You are so in love with her you won't even notice that I left with him.You are so in love with her that you won't even be able to tell the mistake you made.But since he is back, you need me again so I'll return to help you,but now you'll notice.


_**Heart to Heart.**_

**Breathe, fight, breathe, fight, breathe and fight. Those were the words the echoed through the thundering and aching mind of Kagome Higurashi as she raised yet another arrow to which already had blood dripping from the tip up into the bow and aimed. Her arms shook with low tolerance of her over use of strength while she pulled back the arrow and aimed past all the carnage and blood, past the blood stained ground to which slowly was eroding beneath the dead forms of human and demon alike to hit its main target, Naraku. He stood tall his body disconsorted into tentacles and claws, tails and fists, maybe even wings. She narrowed her eyes to see past the blood that was dripping down forehead. She moved the arrow with the movement of the monster before her who was evading the hasty attacks sent his way from Inuyasha and Kouga at the same time. No words were being exchanged from either as the demon's face scrunched together in annoyance and no doubt lacking energy and power. Mustering as much power as she could she released the arrow yelling as she collasped to her knees, "Inuyasha!"**

**Inuyasha turned his head suddenly to the girl, no woman who he had traveled with for 2 years for this very moment. Nodding he lifted his sword over his head his body detesting him for the move as the weight of the sword felt heavier with every twitch. Calling anger fueling his power and words and silently the hope for an end he yelled, "**_**Windscar**_**!"**

**Kouga lifted his arm spinning sending an earth shattering punch towards Naraku. The attacks combined together at the move of the arrow being their beacon. Combining powerfully Kagome's arrow shot past Miroku and Sango who fought against the whirlwinds of demons, past Kirara who dropped a bloody form of Kagura to the ground, past Sesshoumaru's standing form before Kikiyou's ashes, decreeing past the dead body of Shippo on the ground and straight into the body of Naraku who's scream erupted far past the mountains and as Kagome was sure into her world. The ground shook with the attack as Kagome found difficult to lift herself from the ground. Her body was in so much pain as she turned her head to the ripped and tattered white form of Kanna. Moving to her hands and knees Kagome looked up to see Sango in the arms of Miroku to which was leaning closely to her from the pain of his body. **

**The air was thick with tension as Kouga and Inuyasha staggered to stand closest to the hopefully dead form of Naraku. Kagome staggered to her feet yet only turned to see the world spinning. Staggering forward she put her hands to her knees breathing heavily wiping the blood away with the back of her hand only to find more blood on her face. Walking forward she asked in a soft whisper, "Inuyasha?"**

**He turned to her his face and body weary yet he mustered a question back to Miroku who lifted his hand shakily releasing the beads carefully and insecurely yet as his palm was released to the world Sango turned hugging him tightly tears springing from her face retracing those to which slid down her face a few moments ago while she sat beside the dead body of Kohaku. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and Kouga who collasped to the ground in exhaust, Sesshoumaru stood sternly glancing to the ashes of Kikiyou and looked to Kagome, the words, "**_**It had to be done**_**" echoed through her mind as he motioned to the ashes at his feet. Though bleeding she noticed his stance full of poise. She looked away as he lifted himself into the air no doubt to find Rin and make sure she was alright. She appreciated it alone that he had helped them, though it was definately completely for his own honor. **

**She herself collasped to the ground exhaust overtaking her as she felt hot tears run down her face once again. Shaking it off as much as she could she crawled to her knees staring around seeing Miroku sitting with Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha sat at the ashes of Kikiyou's his face covered by his hand as she remained silent yet Kouga sat at the same spot staring at the remains of Naraku to which was only portions of demons and overall at the moment all that was left was this crater in the ground. She glanced to Inuyasha and then looked away, she was unsure of what to do. Was she supposed to be comforting him? Taking a deep breath she walked towards Inuyasha who's voice was strained with emotion started, "What is it Kagome? Are you okay?"**

**She couldn't help but frown at his words, she knew better than to believe that he was all to concerned with anything here. Sighing she bent down besides him whispering in his ear, "Right now, I need rest and so do you. Gather her ashes Inuyasha and tomorrow...I'll bring her back to life."**

**He stopped his mouth agape. She was shaking as her eyes watered with tears. Turning her head from him for a second she pulled her lips back cleared her throat reached to hold his shoulder she reached out and kissed the lips she would never be allowed to kiss again than stood and walked away watching as he sat there in shock yet seconds later as she turned she saw him gather the ashes hasitally into the ripped cloth besides him. She dizzily walked forward not looking back at them as she swallowed to keep her head up she stopped turning slowly to stare at them. Sango and Miroku together and Kouga walking towards her. She looked up to him while he reached his hand to her face gently moving away the air from her face. She stared up at him wanting to say something but as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes she found that nothing was meant to be said. His hand reached behind her head as he pulled her to his chest hugging her tightly, " Its okay Kagome."**

**She shut her eyes and felt angry and sad at the same time. How was it okay? Even in the end, when her body was gone Kikiyou still won and she wasn't even the one in trouble. The fact of the matter was that even in the end she was never evil, ever in her life. She lost once and in so she never failed to be anything and in so she wins, never evil only cursed. It wasn't okay, it was never fair. Releasing her hold on the jewel she looked up to Kouga who released her and nodded in understanding to her. She held the jewel tightly in her hand and looked up, from her lips a white like cloud slipped from her lips and circled the jewel, she whispered pressing her lips to the jewel, "Revive her body with part of my soul...and let them keep this jewel."**

**At the signal of her words the jewel jumped into the air and slipped into darkness. She turned to Kouga smiling weakily tears threatening to spill over, "Lets go then Kouga..."**

**He nodded to her taking her in his arms and disappearing in a whirl wind.**

_**"Good-bye Inuyasha."**_

**Inuyasha jumped a little turning his head to where Kagome walked off his lips quickly parted as he felt a tear slid down his face, "Kagome?"**

_**Heart to Heart.**_

_**Episode 2 Summary: Time Flies.**_

**Inuyasha took a deep breath as he stared at the girl before him. He found himself unable to breathe as he stared at her and at the man next to her. Shaking his head he whispered softly trying to come to his senses, "Kagome?"**

**She turned her head her long black hair blowing in the wind high up in her pony tail. She wore the black and grey leather top exposing her shoulders and yet she wore gloves of black that slipped to her knuckles stopping there with a brown fur skirt around her and her form of shoes being just that of black ankling and under footing but showing her toes. Her eyes were peircing blue as she walked forward towards him her smile causing him to lose his breath in his throat. Shakily he tried to structure himself as she responded, "Hey Inuyasha, nice to see you I guess though the circumstances aren't so great."**

**Kouga walked forward carefully his hand naturally responding by placement to her waist, he spoke no word of cocky demeanor as he nodded to Inuyasha, "Hey Mutt."**

**He couldn't help but look away as he whispered, "Hey..."**

**Kagome was with him? She was with him? What did this mean? Kagome had left that day letting him revive Kikiyou and letting him live a life while at the same time she left to be with him. When did this happen? When did she fall in love with him? What was going on? Kagome than asked softly, "Where is Kikiyou?"**

**His heart stopped as he stared at her for a second than looked away. What was he going to say now? He was at an end yet lucky for him someone yelled out, "Kagome?!"**

**She turned her head while Kouga continued to stare him down, she smiled, "Miroku."**

_**Reviews would be appreciated.**_

_**I'll update if I get 4 reviews or more for this.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Chelsea Lili.**_


End file.
